


Life-force

by qwaszxedc9



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eternal sleep, Gen, Not entirely AU, One-Shot, kneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwaszxedc9/pseuds/qwaszxedc9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden deep in a forest on one of Frankenstein's personal uninhabited islands was one of his more secret laboratories. This laboratory was special. It researched only one thing: How to extend his master's life-force, by any means necessary. Noblesse Manhwa.</p><p>(COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life-force

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD
> 
> My first one-shot! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm so sorry to those who actually read my other stories. This plot-bunny just wouldn't stop twitching! Especially with how Noblesse had just gotten off hiatus a while ago. It prompted me to reread Noblesse again! (WHY IS THE FANDOM HERE SO TINY?!) Manhwa should have its own category, not lumped together with the rest of the misc. Grrr. Noblesse is just so awesome why are there so little fanfics?
> 
> Could not find any of this sort of story, so I decided to write my own!
> 
> Another author's note below for those who may get inspired or want to use my ideas.
> 
> ENJOY!

Frankenstein strolled into his laboratory, shuffling through papers and picking through the data within. This laboratory was another one of his more secret, secret laboratories, hidden deep in a forest on one of his personal uninhabited islands, just a short distance off coast of South Korea.

This laboratory was special. It researched only one thing: How to extend his master's life. By any means necessary.

It had to be kept as secret as possible from his master.

Ever since he found out about his master's dwindling life-force, he had spend countless hours pondering and researching, without any test subjects at first, snatching hours here and there where his master would not notice, or when his master was in school, and would not notice a six hour disappearance.

The metal doors slid shut behind him as he strolled toward the main laboratory, walking through several metal sliding doors, all of which slid shut and activated different locking mechanisms. This laboratory used to be an empty laboratory, designed to keep his Dark Spear contained, built for the sole purpose of managing his rampaging, if any, so as to not burden his master.

Now, he has converted this lab into researching his master's condition, and keeping his research methods secret from his master.

The last two doors had to be opened with his specific aura and the aura surrounding the presence of his master's contract respectively. Since the entire laboratory was surrounded by many layers of shielding, he was confident that the use of both auras will not be felt outside.

The last two doors opened and slid shut, locking mechanisms clicking shut. In front of him were countless test subjects, bound to the wall or the table physically, or suspended in water, their powers sealed off and kept sedated 24/7. He stepped forward, papers placed on the table next to him, and examined the condition of the 9th elder.

His master and the others had thought them to be consumed by the Dark Spear. Well, they were, but when something is swallowed, they could also be vomited back out. Dark Spear already had them within her clutches. The moment he didn't require them anymore, they could be absorbed back into Dark Spear.

He jotted down a few notes, checking the beeping machines beside the body and the pupils of the eyes.

Ever since the lord stabbed his master with half of Ragnarok, and temporarily restored his life-force, Frankenstein saw hope.

Of course! His master's mighty blood and soul was his soul weapon, and the source of his power. To restore his life-force, he had to create another soul weapon to replenish it. That was when he started.

His master would not approve. In fact, he would likely condemn him.

However, Frankenstein would rather have his master hate him, than not have one at all.

If the RK5 knew what experiments he was conducting right under their noses, they would recoil, and condemn him as well.

It didn't matter.

Not only did he have to create another soul weapon, but also create one that didn't have the same repulsive aura his had. Maybe if he was successful, he could rid his own soul weapon of its repulsive aura, and it could become a back-up source of life-force for his master.

It bears thinking about.

Frankenstein started systematically checking each test subject, which included every modified human his Dark Spear had absorbed and many nobles who belonged to the traitor clan leaders' clans, which he had hunted down and brought here. These nobles would have, either way, been sentenced to eternal sleep by his master if he had stumbled across them. Instead, they can repent for their sins against his master by becoming his master's life-force.

Maybe a soul weapon made of noble souls would be a more efficient life-force for his master. Perhaps if he disguised it as Dark Spear, his master would be willing to absorb it. As long as he could remove the putrid, repulsive aura surrounding any man-made soul weapon, and even if he couldn't, it can still be absorbed as life-force by his master.

After checking every test subject, he checked his watch. Two hours have passed, and only four hours left before he had to leave and ready his office for his master's afternoon tea.

Every time he left this laboratory, he would temporarily remove all memories of this secret from his mind, which would be triggered and returned whenever his mind registered that his master would be away for any length of time more than four hours - his own perfected version of temporary amnesia, using the same techniques nobles did to permanently erase memories.

He turned up the dosage of sedatives for several of the nobles, making sure their powers were sealed and they were completely unconscious before unlocking the nearest one and bringing him into another room, where the new noble soul weapon was in the process of creation. Already, countless other nobles have been used in the creation of this new nameless soul weapon. He did feel a hint of guilt at that, but it was inconsequential.

If his latest calculations were correct, in another week the new soul weapon would be ready. It would seem that although Dark Spear needed thousands of human souls to create, the noble soul weapon needed only mere hundreds. And it seemed to have very much less of the repulsive aura the Dark Spear had. Did noble souls not have as much taint as human souls? He should experiment on-

No. His only goal is the creation of new life-force for his master. No experimenting on the life-force.

Although, it would seem that there is no longer a need for the modified humans his Dark Spear had absorbed. Based on his latest calculations, they were no longer required.

After transferring the next batch of nobles to the soul weapon room, and checking to ensure the incomplete soul weapon was stable, Frankenstein proceeded leave the soul weapon room to reabsorb the modified human test subjects into Dark Spear. As he did so, he checked his watch again. Three hours left before he had to leave.

"Frankenstein, kneel."

Frankenstein gasped. His knees hit the ground just as he registered his master's presence. The laboratory's shielding has worked against him this time, in that he could not sense his master's presence until after he left the soul weapon room. The doors slid shut behind him.

"M-Master?" Frankenstein stumbled over his words, watching wide-eyes as his master slowly examined his surroundings - the countless test subjects, the few elders he had thought were absorbed by Dark Spear, the many, many nobles with dried blood on their clothing, or submerged in water. He was frowning, eyes sharper than usual. The many doors shutting the laboratory in had been blasted open, sliding doors with a large hole in the centre.

His master did not respond. Frankenstein swallowed and attempted to move, but his legs were not responding. His master was using his powers again, his life-force!

"Mas-"

"Frankenstein." His master did not turn over to face him, but the disappointment and anger and sorrow, oh so much sorrow was clear through their link. "I am saddened."

"I did not want this. I did not want you to return to this - taking lives again for your experiments." His master finally turned around, pain and sorrow clear in his eyes. Frankenstein felt as if his heart were squeezed and stretched in either direction. He knew his master would not approve.

"Master..." Frankenstein whispered, head hung low in remorse. He could feel his master's eyes on him, his master's mind gently (still so gently, even when he did not deserve it) sweeping through his mind, over the last few months of work he did in this laboratory. Frankenstein let down any shields he had, giving all of his mind freely to his master, for his mind belonged to his master, as did every other part of him.

His master saw how he captured countless traitor nobles, how he released the modified humans from Dark Spear, how he sedated every one of them, how he created the still incomplete noble soul weapon, how he managed to erase his memories every time before he returned to his master.

Suddenly, Frankenstein felt his body stand up and walk toward his master, before kneeling again right at his master's feet. He kept head low in remorse, although he did wonder slightly how his master had discovered this place.

"The last time you continuously disappeared for hours, I sealed your powers." His master simply said, mind still within Frankenstein's own.

Of course. His master would be worried if he had disappeared for hours almost every other day, with no memories of the hours gone. And the last time something similar happened, his master had discovered Frankenstein's continuing experimentation and research. Of course his master would make that connection, how could he have been so blind!

Frankenstein felt a light slap of disapproving rebuke in his mind at that thought, and he quietened down. His master blinked, and left his mind, taking a slight step back before glancing around at his surroundings.

"I will destroy this place." His master stated, blood field forming from the blood of the test subjects. Frankenstein startled, head whipping up to stare wide-eyed at the forming blood field.

"No, Master! Please don't use your power!" Frankenstein attempted to stand up, but gasped when he was forced back down harder by his master, his master's aura wrapping even tighter around him, restraining his leg's muscles, forcing him to sit on his ankles and moving his arms behind him.

"Frankenstein, right now, you do not have the right to worry about me." His master frowned, turning to pin sharp glowing red eyes on Frankenstein. There was no blood dripping out of his master's eyes or mouth yet, but even restrained and kneeling, Frankenstein was deadly concerned.

"Please, Master! I will destroy this laboratory for you! Please stop using your power!" Frankenstein pleaded, keeping himself still and not struggling against his master's restrains, lest his master uses more power to restrain him.

His master's blood field was still forming, and his glowing red eyes piercing through Frankenstein, before turning away to focus on the formation of his blood field. Already, much of the equipment and test subjects have been swept away and destroyed by the forming blood field.

"Consider this part of your punishment." His master said, before expending more of his powers to destroy all of the laboratory. The shielding may be able to withstand the Dark Spear, but his master was far more powerful.

"Master! Please-" Frankenstein pleaded, before his ability to speak was suddenly and forcefully cut off. Unable to move and unable to speak, Frankenstein could only kneel and watch as his master used up more of his life-force to destroy the laboratory. A red force-field lit up around him (his master was still so worried and kind even when he so clearly did not deserve it) to protect him from the rampaging blood field.

Soon, all that was left was the incomplete soul weapon, simmering and swirling white and purple tendrils around it. The blood field had already dispersed, and his master had a long line of blood trailing down this cheek. Frankenstein felt a piercing sorrow at the sight of the blood, as well as the slight trembling of his master's fingers. His master had expended too much power. He felt a great crushing remorse at what his actions had forced his master to do.

His master waved the the incomplete soul weapon into his hand and picked it up, and sighing. Frankenstein felt his master's mind control disperse, and he could once again move and speak. Yet, he continued kneeling, hands now flat on the ground as he bent forward to place his head on the ground.

"Master. Please absorb that to replenish your life-force. Please." Frankenstein begged, forehead touching the ground. His master glanced up at his kneeling figure, before glancing back down at the incomplete soul weapon.

"Please, Master. I will take any punishment you desire for going against your orders." Frankenstein pleaded, eyes on the ground. "But please, take that to replenish your life-force."

His master examined the incomplete soul weapon, before wrapping his aura around it, and absorbing it. Frankenstein felt his piercing worry numb slightly, and a slight relief coursing through him, but kept his head on the ground.

"Frankenstein." His master stated, walking back in front of him. Frankenstein did not move, but was listening intently.

"Yes, Master." He answered, his master's shoes coming into sight from the corner of his eye.

"I do not wish to live at the expense of countless others." His master said, sorrow tainting his elegant voice. "And not the the expense of your own conscience."

Frankenstein flinched. His master was worried about him. He knew he had felt a slight bit of guilt at using noble souls, but his own conscience was secondary to his master's life. He could feel his master's disapproval of his thoughts at the moment through their link, and felt remorseful for causing his master more pain. Suddenly, Frankenstein felt his body move back, lifting his head off the ground, leaning back to sit straight on his ankles, his master staring at him intently.

"This will not happen again." His master ordered, looking down, red eyes piercing into Frankenstein's own blues orbs.

"Yes, Master." Frankenstein answered, clenching his right hand over his chest, head bowed low. His master gently grasped his chin with his fingers and thumb, tugging the chin up and pulling Frankenstein to stand to face his master.

"If it does, if you disobey this order again, if you take lives for your experiments again," his master warned, keeping his eyes pinned to Frankenstein's own. "I will sentence myself to eternal sleep."

Frankenstein gasped, and tried to argue, but found himself again bound by his master's mind control, standing with right hand clenched over his chest, unable to move or speak, only able to listen.

"You are bound to me by blood. Your power is mine, your actions are mine, your wrongdoings are mine. You are mine." His master intoned, piercing blood red pupils pinning him in place, slight furrow at his brow. "I will pay the price for the actions of myself and mine, and sentence myself to eternal sleep, as is the duty of the noblesse."

Frankenstein could feel a sorrowful conviction from his master through the link, and could not help but feel regret, far more than he had ever felt in his lifetime.

"Is that understood?" His master asked, letting go of Frankenstein's chin and releasing him from his mind control, taking a step back and placing both arms at his sides.

Frankenstein wanted to object. He committed the wrongdoings! The sins are his to bear! His master should not sentence himself to eternal sleep! But at the same time, he understood. Frankenstein belonged to his master, and therefore his actions are his master's, and his master had to take responsibility.

Frankenstein felt his own regret and sorrow wrap tightly around himself. His knees once again hit the ground, right hand clenched tightly over his chest, head bowed, eyes shut.

"Yes, Master." Frankenstein answered, kneeling. "I hear and obey."

* * *

  **Reviews are like cookies**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I have been searching for months in whichever fanfiction sites (which includes ff, ao3 and google) for stories with this sort of plot. A plot where our beloved Rai actually forces Franky to kneel. But to no avail. I had no choice. I just had to write my own. (If anyone knows one, please share)
> 
> Anyone out there who wishes to use my plot or my concept, or continue this story where I've stopped (I stopped quite abruptly. I honestly didn't know how to continue), just feel free! My only requirements are that you credit me (Just one line - credits for this idea go to qwaszxedc9 - something like this) and that you send me a PM, so i can read it and add it onto this story (this story inspired this other story by an awesome author, go check it out - something like this). If you don't want me to add in here do tell me as well.
> 
> So feel free to use my ideas! Just remember to credit me and PM me! (I really want to read more of this kind of story so please please please write more and PM me)


End file.
